Man-in-the-middle (MITM) proxy solutions may be used to provide security solutions such as deep packet inspection, intrusion prevention systems (IPS), intrusion detection systems (IDS), uniform resource locator (URL) filtering, etc. The proxy may be a transparent proxy that intercepts client requests towards external servers. The proxy may then dynamically modify the packets, generate new packets, sign server certificates, or provide other services. The proxies are typically centralized and placed at the edge of a network. Accordingly, multiple computing devices communicate through the proxy at the edge, which may introduce scaling issues. For example, as the number of computing devices in the network increases, the load on the proxy increases. A company may have to determine how to scale the centralized proxy to be able to handle the traffic from the computing devices on the network.
Also, when virtualized workload-based solutions are used, some workloads may migrate from one host to another host. Using the centralized proxy may cause an issue as the traffic may need to be redirected from the original host to the new host during the migration. For example, the flows from the proxy to the original host need to be changed to the new host. Further, some packets that were in process while the migration occurs may be sent to the original host instead of the new host. These packets may be lost or need to be redirected to the new host.